Don't forget me
by von-chan
Summary: It seems like I’ve already disappeared from her mind and possibly…her heart. I never thought that she’ll give up on me for real...
1. Chapter 1

Don't forget me

Chapter 1

I'm tired of this. I hate this unrequited love. I hate the way you treat me. I'm defiantly, defiantly going to forget about you! Forget about you…

That was exactly what she said, that night, that moment; I still can't believe she said that, to me. To the one she loves. Why can't I stop thinking about her? It's not like she's anything to me, she's a nobody, a class F student. I really should find something else to do except for thinking about someone who doesn't deserve my thoughts, she's an idiot. But this is the first time in my life that I have ever had this kind of feeling, ever since she moved into my house, I've been taking more and more notice of her; just why?

I always had to walk her to school, that is the duty my mom gave me, how ridiculous is that? I look behind my shoulder and give out a little gasp, she looks so gloomy and sad, I feel pain in my heart, but I don't understand where it all came from. All of a sudden I realise….

My heart skips a beat; she can't take it serious right? The things she said last night, it's kind of impossible right? She actually said that she's gonna forget me? As I sink deeper and deeper into a sea of worry, I realise that I have, hurt her bad….

…..

Suddenly I hear a scream, Kotoko's scream; she runs towards me and pushes me out of the way of a speeding bicycle. I land with a crash onto the floor. I realise what was happening in a split second; it was happening so fast that I didn't know what to do; I look around for Kotoko and see a flash of red hair. I hear rumbling and then a crash.

On the floor, a few meters away was Kotoko, she was lying rather still, I run over in a flurry of panic, I shake her, she doesn't move, I turn her over onto her back, her face was pale and her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face.

As they lifted Kotoko into the ambulance, I was devastated, I couldn't believe it, and she saved me. I went in with Kotoko and reached for her hand, she still didn't recover consciousness and I'm scared. If it wasn't for her I would have been the one injured.

…. As day turned into night I didn't receive any phone calls from the hospital, they said they'll call me if she wakes up. I stare at her empty room, her neatly made bed and her table. With the one photo frame and the picture inside, she was such a great girl…I didn't realise….

I raced to the hospital the following morning, room 45, I burst in and she was wide awake in her bed. I couldn't help but smile, but Kotoko seemed to be very different, she didn't know who I was when I asked her……

The doctors said that she may have lost her memory; they said that she'll recover soon, but when? All of a sudden I feel frightened that she may never know who I am again, and that she was in love with me.

All I did for her in the past was to say words that hurt her, do things to hurt her, leave her in the dark even though I knew she loved me…how cruel…she was right, ice does run through my veins. I could only break her heart again and again; I hurt her even though I cared.

Now that she is still unconscious, I finally realise I loved her back, but now as I look at her innocent face…….there may be no turning back………it may be………too……late………

I've always taken her for granted; I've never actually treated her like I should have. For someone that loved me so much, now I know even if I say sorry now, it won't make a difference, it seems like I've already disappeared from her mind and possibly…her heart. I never thought that she'll give up on me for real.

"Do you know who I am Kotoko?" I said in a worried voice

"No, who are you?" she replied emotionlessly


	2. Chapter 2

Blank…

Chapter 2

No…she can't have, she can't have…it's all a bad dream…she's going to keep annoying me right? She's gonna be downstairs making breakfast right? She gonna be as stupid as ever right?

As I came down the stairs I kept reassuring myself that she would always be there, for me.

…………………..

The answer was no…

The kitchen was empty, everything untouched, she isn't here, she's gone…

I suddenly felt so lonely without her; she made my life interesting for once. Flashbacks scanned across my head remembering the first time she said she loved me and how I….how I…..refused her immediately without making the effort to know her.

If she recovers her memory she'll probably hate me, for what I've done, for hurting her again and again; I should have known better….

Down the streets and over the neighbourhood, past the gardens and estate houses, over looking the town was the hospital, in room 45 was a girl staring out of the window, she was thought to have lost her memory and her past. Somehow, it wasn't true. She remembers everything…..everyone….

Just thinking about him, makes her heart beat faster, she couldn't stop her eyes fill with tears, yet again, she was crying over him. As more tears raced down her cheeks she whispered to herself;

'I wonder if he's happy, is he smiling, laughing or crying.'

She opened the window and gazed outside, inhaling the fresh air. She whispered to herself once more;

'I still love you, Irie kun, please come for me soon'

But she wasn't prepared to let the one she loved know that, she wanted to hurt him back, she knew hurting him would be painful for her too….but she's gonna fight for the truth….

Feeling tired she fell onto her bed and dreamt, of him, as usual, letting more and more tears wet her pillow.

A few minutes later, Irie walked in, all exhausted and breathing deeply. He walked to her bed and sat down.

'I ran here to tell you I love you, please don't forget me, please don't' he said softly as he wiped her dampened eyes. But that was either unnoticed or ignored…


End file.
